Pat Phelan
Patrick James Phelan is a character in Coronation Street who first appeared on a recurring basis in 2013 and 2014 and returned full time in 2016. He is a builder who employed Owen Armstrong but stitched him up. He then made advances towards Anna Windass, Owen's girlfriend. In 2014, Phelan and his wife went to live in Dubai. In 2015, Owen and Anna split up and he left Weatherfield. Phelan returned in 2016 to cause more trouble for Anna and Gary but then started romancing Eileen Grimshaw. Phelan is a modern day version of Alan Bradley, a sinister man who will do anything to get what he wants. He even allowed arch rival Michael Rodwell to die of a heart attack. Due to his villainy, Pat is known by his surname, Phelan, to other characters and to viewers. Pat is played by Connor McIntyre. Biography Patrick James Phelan was born in 1964 in Liverpool, probably of Irish heritage. He grew up in the Liverpool suburb of Croxteth. His mum had a cooking recipe whom Pat would later pass on to future girlfriend Eileen Grimshaw. As an adolescent, he shot an animal and watched it die. He met and married Val in 1997. 2013–2014: War with Owen and Co Phelan went into business with Owen Armstrong. He refused to pay him for a job Owen did. In the end Owen and Gary Windass broke into his house and stoke his motorbike. Phelan paid up. Later on Phelan conned Owen into doing a job for him. In the end he started harrassing Anna Windass. Phelan was injured while on the job during a row with Gary Windass. He recovered but blackmailed Owen into signing a contract and carried on making life difficult for Owen, Anna and Gary. Phelan even said he would keep the money Owen invested with the building company or he would report Gary to the police for deliberately shoving him off scaffolding during the argument. Anna Windass said this was affecting Garys health. Phelan said he would release Owne from the contract if Anna slept with him. Anna said he made her sick to the pit of her stomach but as she saw how ill it was making Gary due to stress, she slept with Phelan. Phelan released Owen from the contract and him and Val emigrated to Dubai. 2016–: Back on the prowl A now divorced Pat returned in January 2016 and began working on the arches as part of a new business venture set up by Kevin Webster to expand his garage business. After Carla Connor attempted to stop Jamie Bowman from speeding off with her handbag after being held hostage by him at the Bistro, Pat stepped in front of the car to try and stop it, which forced Kevin to tackle him off the road. Anna then arrived to see if Kevin was alright (they are now dating) and Pat and her locked eyes. But Pat then attended to an injured Carla and phoned an ambulance. Phelan and Kevin became friends quickly and told Kevin he has learned his lesson from what went on before with Owen, without telling him about the situation with Anna. When Gary Windass saw Phelan chatting with Kevin, he lunged at him. Phelan pretended to be scared so did not fight back. Anna did not tell Kevin the whole truth about her and Phelan, how he made her sleep with him to release Owen from the building contract. Todd Grimshaw warned Jason not to trust Phelan. Phelan started making jibes at Anna again. Kevin began to wonder if Phelan was all she said he was after all. In February 2016 she took an axe to his van. Kevin walked in on Phelan threatening Anna. Kevin realised Phelan was a bad lot and their friendship soon turned to rivalry. Michael Rodwell and Phelan argued over the affections of Eileen Grimshaw, seeing as Phelan was friends with Jason, her son. Phelan remained friends with Jason and even offered Andy Carver some work. Phelan and Michael clashed and in March 2016, Michael had a heart attack in front of Phelan. Phelan stood and gloated until he heard Jason coming and then pretended that he had just found Michael. Michael was rushed to hospital. Phelan hoped he would die but Michael was OK. Phelan said he would take care of Eileen when she left Michael's hospital room. Michael left the area and Phelan sensed that Eileen's younger son Todd Grimshaw did not like him. Todd fobbed him off but Phelan said he was born way back in the 1960s not yesterday. He also told Eileen about his mums recipe for a dish. The rivalry between Todd and Phelan continued when he saw Phelan outside the community hall, and an hour later it had been broken into. The hall did not have any CCTV but CCTV from the builders yard opposite had been unplugged and when Phelan "found" the CCTV was unplugged Todd believed he had done it deliberately. Phelan hid a toolbox belonging to Jason's now-deceased father Tony Stewart as it was suspected it may contain the weapon used to kill Callum Logan. But Jason decided to hand it into the police, and got Pat to retrieve it. It came back that the police were convinced Tony was responsible, which crushed Jason. When Callum's old mate Gemma Winter warned Callum's other mates were looking for revenge, Jason worried he would be a target. Taking advantage of the situation, Pat hired someone to torch Jason's van to make it look like a revenge attack. Phelan continued to manipulate Jason further and convinced him to take a break and leave his business for him to run in his absence. Jason agreed and departed the street after an emotional farewell, as a satisfied Phelan looked on. Phelan met with the man he hired to torch the van and they plotted in the builder's yard office to steal the funds from Jason's account. However Phelan faced a step back as it turned out Eileen as left with the responsibility by Jason to manage the accounts, putting his plan to a stand still for now. Phelan convinced Eileen to raise the rent on the builder's yard flat, which occupants Andy Carver and Steph Britton claimed they couldn't afford. Michael returned to the scene as a situation between Andy and Steph and Phelan and Eileen got heated in Rovers Return Inn. Michael clocked that Phelan was just up to his schemes again, and offered to move in with the couple to help them pay the rent. Phelan and his mate Vinny Ashford planned to swindle Eileen in a homes scheme that actually saw no building work, a plan to rip people off. Michael Rodwell tried to expose Phelan so went to the office where the scheme was supposed to be taking place and saw no work being carried out. Phelan caught him on the site and when Michael was trying to run away, he had a heart attack and Phelan did not call for an ambulance. Phelan stood and watched Michael write in agony. A while later, Michael died and evil Phelan made a sign of the cross. But for once, Phelan was the victim when Vinny Ashford withdrew all the money they conned out of the bank and headed off to Hawaii. As Michael's death was suspected to be foul play because he was on to Phelan, Phelan said that maybe Vinny had something to do with Michael's death. In December 2016 Phelan began receiving hate mail through the post, which he assumed was from his clients wanting payback for their loss. But when going out for a chippy, he spotted Anna posting a letter through Eileen's door and clocked on she was the culprit. When Eileen told Phelan she would phone the police, Phelan assured her he would deal with it, and made up that he felt sorry for Anna due to her being burned in a road accident a couple of months back. Phelan went to the cafe and got Anna when she was alone, and mocked her for her permanent injuries on her legs and warned her not to cross him again. When Kevin found out he threatened Phelan at the Builders Yard, only to be taken away by Luke Britton. Later that evening when locking up, Phelan was attacked from behind by Andy, who clubbed Phelan over the head in retribution for what happened to Michael. Steph found Phelan and called for Andy, before then phoning the emergency services. Phelan woke up in hospital and Andy played dumb and visited him, hinting that Kevin Webster did it, hoping to frame him for the assault but Phelan then remembered it was Andy and told him he owns Andy now or he will go to the police. When Andy failed to show up the next morning Phelan phoned him while Andy was at work and warned him to come round. Andy feigned being unwell and got away, and arrived at the hospital where Phelan took delight in making him squirm, and ordered him to get him tea. Phelan then made a proposition to Andy, and informed him that due to his money troubles he will need some cash and that he wants Andy to get it. Andy tells Phelan that he is skint himself, but Phelan warns him that unless Andy does what he says he will be on the phone to the police. Trivia *Connor McIntyre originally appeared in the role for six months from October 2013 to April 2014. He was brought back as a regular cast member in January 2016 and later given an extended contact in November that year. Memorable info Appearances: 2 October 2013–14 April 2014, 18 January 2016– Born: 1964 Full Name: Patrick James Phelan Parents: Mr. Phelan and Mrs. Phelan Siblings: Unknown Spouse: Valerie Phelan (??-2015), Eileen Grimshaw (2017-) Children: None Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2013. Category:Builders Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:1964 births. Category:1997 Marriages Category:Fictional English People of Irish Descent. Category:Villains. Category:2010s characters Category:Phelan Family Category:Murderers Category:2017 Marriages